Moro's Zodiac Adventure
by morowolf
Summary: Moro was found by Yuki and Kyo and has learned there secret and has to live with them but Moro has a secret of her own. She too is a cursed creature.


**Prologue: This story is about Moro and how she will change the lives of the zodiac family members. ****Tohru Honda meets moro about a year after she was livig with the sohma family. She dies shortly because of a car accident that had take her mother two years ago. When moro was found she was wearing a red cloak. Now Moro's silver ears are no longer hidden under the hood and her wolf tail which is black with a gold tip. Now my story takes place with moro and the two sohma boys, Yuki and kyo sitting in doors while it's raining.**

"**It's raining again" sighed moro. Kyo sohma looks at moro. "well it's better than snow" Yuki Sohma said as he wraps his arms around moro's waist just like Kyo had. Moro smiles but then frowns. " what those girls seen this? They always treated me like I don't belong." Moro said as she looks down at the floor. Just then Haru-kun showed up. "Kyo I want to fight." Haru-kun said as he takes off his jacket. Moro watches as Kyo unwraps his arms from his waist and stands up. "Please don't fight over Yuki –kun." Said Moro. "Who said we're fighting over yuki-kun?" Kyo asked as he gets into his fighting stance. "We're fighting over you, Moro." Haru-kun said. Moro satnds up instantly, pulling out of Yuki-kun's arms. "No please don't. Theres enough of me to go around." Moro said as she stands between Kyo and Haru-kun both. "Are you sure Moro?" Yuki asked as he gets up and wrapps is arms around moro's waist again. " yes Yuki-kun, I'm sure there is." Moro said as she grabs Haru and Kyo around the waist. "Why Yuki-kun why are youholding that thing's waist." Miniami Kinoshita said as she runs up to Yuki and grabs his arm trying to pull him away from Moro. Moro lets go of Haru and Kyo. She pulls out of yuki's arms and runs out of the house into the stormy night. "Moro come back" shouted Haru-kun. Moro runs into forest, as she was running, she trips over a snake and cuts her cheek on a broken piece of glass, which got embedded into the wound. "Moro, are you okay?"asked the snake Moro tripped over. "No, ayame-kun I have a piece of glassin my cheek." Moro said as she sits up, blood flowing from her wound. "I'm sorry moro. But I didn't know you were coming this way." Said ayame-kun. " That's okay, Ayame-kun. But can you do me a favor?" Moro asked as she picks up ayame the snake. "sure Moro, what is it you want me to do?" Ayame asked as he was picked up by Moro. "Can you get this piece of glass out of my cheek for me?" asked Moro. Ayame sticks his head into the wound and bite into the piece of glass pulling it out.Then yuki, kyo, and Haru showed up. "Moro what happened?" asked Haru-kun. "I tripped over ayame-kun" Moro said as she sits up still holding the snake. Ayame spits out the piece of glass, and with a poof of smoke ayame turns back into his human form and pulls out of Moro's arms before he gets turned back into a snake. Yuki pulls out a bandage and covers Moro's wound on her cheek. "Thank you yuki-kun for the bandage." Moro said as Ayame helps her to her feet. Moro smiles but then frowns when Minami shows up. "You get away from Yuki-kun, you Freak." Minami said as she pushes moro to the ground. Moro falls to the ground with a thud. As moro lands on the ground she was cut by a sharp rock on her wrist. "Dang she cut me by pushing me to the ground." Moro said as Yuki helps her to her feet again. "Don't worry Moro. We'll have Hatori Sohma look at it when we get back to the house." Said Kyo. Yuki turns to Minami and shoves her away from them. "Why do you always push and hurt moro what did she ever do to you?" Hatsuharu Sohma said as he walks over and stands in front of Moro. Kyo walks over to Moro and stands next to Haru-kun. Moro hides behind them as Minami tries to go after her. Yuki pulls out his cell phone and calls Ritsu Sohma. "Ritsu-kun we need some help down here. Minami is trying to hurt Moro again." Said Yuki. "I'm on my way." Said Ritsu on the other end of the cell phone line. About three minutes later Ritsu shows up and says" Please leave or I will have to call the police." Minami turns and runs away. Moro falls to her knees and faints from blood lose. "no Moro. Look her wrist was cut open. It must have happened when she was pushed." Said Kyo-kun as he picks Moro up. They run to Ritsu's car and gets in to the car. Ritsu starts up the car drives to the main house. Hatori runs out of the house and up to the car as it pulls up. "Moro need help. Her wrist got cut when Minami pushed her today." Said Yuki-kun as he takes moro from Kyo and runs into the building. Yuki lays Moro down on to the couch. Hatori walks in behind Yuki and takes Moro's cut wrist and starts to stitch it up. After he stitches up the wound he wraps it up with cloth bandages. Three hours later Moro wakes up. "Where am I?" Moro said as she sits up. "Your at the main house where Hatori fixed you up." Said Haru-kun. "what do you mean the main house?" Moro asked as she stands up, but falls to the couch weak from all the blood she lost. "Moro you nearly died. If it wasn't for Me you would be dead right now." Hatori as he walks into the living room. Hatori walks over to Moro. "Mistress Moro are you hungry." Asked Kyo-kun. "What would you like Moro" asked ****Momiji Sohma**** as he walks into the room.**

"**I want sushi. I've hadn't had that in a while." Moro said as she leans against Momiji who sits next to her. ****Kazuma Sohma**** walks into the room and says "Kyo it is good to see you again. Moro what happened to you?" "I was ****pushed**** by ****Minami which caused me to get cut by a sharp rock on my right wrist." Moro said as she looks up in to ****Kazuma Sohma**** brown eyes. Hers starts to droop because she is to weak. ****Shigure Sohma**** walks in and says "Did some one order sushi?" He's holding a platter of sushi and walks over to Moro. He stands in front of her and kneels down. Momiji picks up the chopsticks and starts to feed Moro the sushi. Moro opens her mouth and let's Momiji put sushi into her mouth. About half an hour later Momiji finishes feeding Moro. "Mmm… That's the best sushi I've ever had." Moro said as she sits back. "Moro would you like to go home or stay here until you're completely healed?" Asked Ayame. "I'll stay here until I'm healed unless ****Akito Sohma**** doesn't want me to stay." Moro said as she lies back down on the couch after Momiji gets up and walks out of the room and returns 10 minutes later with a blanket. "Here you go Mutti. A thick warm blanket." Momiji said as he covers Moro with the blanket. "Mutti will be safe for now that she is here right Yuki." Momiji asked as he sits on the floor next to the couch Moro is asleep on. "Well Momiji as long as Akito doesn't get mad that she is here. But until then we must keep her safe okay Momiji." Yuki said as he sits in a chair next to the couch Moro was on. Haru-kun sits next to Yuki on the arm of the chair. He watches Moro sleep as Kyo sits with Momiji on the floor as the rest of them walks out of the living room.**

**The Next Day**

Moro wakes up and was shocked to see Momiji, Kyo, Yuki, and Haru sitting all around her. Moro hugs Momiji and he turns into a bunny. She lifts him in to her arms and snuggles him until he wakes up.

"_**Mutti why did you turn me into a bunny?"**_** Momiji asks. "Because I wanted to hug you but you turned into the bunny. Yay!" Moro said as she hugs him again. "**_**But Mutti I can't be a bunny. Oh well now you have to turn all the others into their zodiac forms." **_**Momiji said as he hops out of her arms. "Okay Momiji I'll turn them into their zodiac forms." Moro said as she stands up and hugs, Yuki, Kyo, and Haru. Turning them into their zodiac forms. She waits for them to wake up in their animal forms. Kyo was the first to wake up. "**_**What did you do Moro? How could you turn me into a cat?" **_**Kyo Shouted as he jumps into Moro's lap. "Because it is fun to turn you into a cat." Moro said as she pets Kyo. When Kyo Shouted he woke up Yuki and Haru. Yuki looks up to Moro and says "**_**Did you hug us and turned us into our animal forms?" **_**"maybe, I'm sorry Yuki-kun but it was fun to do that." **

**Moro: sorry to leave a cliffhanger but if any one wants to join in just let me know.**


End file.
